ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Softclean
Welcome : Hi Softclean and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to Town hall. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. * Please feel free to do any experimenting with in our Sandbox. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Tank Master (Talk) 16:48, August 17, 2011 Category:User page Congratulations Congratulations, on becoming a Bureaucrat on the Portuguese site. If you need help, feel free to ask. As I have mentioned to other Bureaucrats of other Ikariam wiki's: # Feel free to use our , templates, , charts, etc ... on your site. # If you use our images, please use the appropriate image licenses on your site to give credit to the image holder, and to not break any copyright laws. -- 17:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! I will try to work hard on the Wiki. There's a lot of work to do, however, but we will accomplish the task! :D :: Softclean 17:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: The main thing to remember, this is also from personal experience, is to not to try to do everything all at one time all by your self. :::# Work on a section such at Buildings, then go on to Researches, then do Units, after that go on to Ships, etc ... :::#: Do not do everything to any one section, do the main information by yourself but let the community help you, as your community grows, with the fine tuning or tweaking, besides that they main not want to me a mirror image of the English site. :::# Alternate sections as well, lest you get burned out on a section, work up to a week on any 1 given section then switch sections, to give yourself and your brain a break from that one section, especially if you use information from our site, since you will have to translate it into as well. :::# Make a list of the things you would like to get done a certain way and not a list that has to be done a certain way, as things change sometimes in mid-stream. ::: 18:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC)